Cabinets with currently available single-lock drawer locking systems are such that, when locked, all of the drawers in the cabinet are locked and cannot be opened. When the lock is unlocked, all of the drawers can be opened or closed as desired. There are situations in which it is desirable that one or more of the drawers in the cabinet be opened while the rest of the drawers remain locked. Presently available locking systems do not accommodate such an operation. Furthermore, present systems do not enable the open drawers later to be closed and automatically locked without requiring a key. Another shortcoming of present systems is they must be tailored to the drawer configuration. If drawers of different heights are to be used in the same cabinet enclosure, the locking system must be suitably modified. Drawers are also used in shelving systems. Presently available locking systems have not been altogether satisfactory in being useable in that kind of installation in addition to being useable in a cabinet.